


For the First Time In Ever

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fix It, Fluff, Prompt me, fitzsimmons family, special surprise guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  Deke getting to meet Alya for the first time!   Well I ran with it and there might just be another surprise reunion in the mix.  Follows with my other HEA Universe fics.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	For the First Time In Ever

Jemma stood at the door of the cottage until Lola turned off their tree lined drive onto the main road. Next to her Aurora let out a small while Luna meowed at the window. Jemma reached down and scratched the dogs ears, mindful of the pink bows Alya had put in that morning and expected to be there upon her return tomorrow. 

“She’ll be back,” Jemma soothed more for herself than the dog. This was the first time since they’d returned to their time that they would be spending the night away from Alya. 

She forced herself to blink back tears and head down to their lab, Aurora on her heels until they got inside, then she ran over to Alya’s corner of the lab. Complete with her own lab, art station, small fluffy couch, oodles of stuffed animals, all behind multiple layers of bulletproof glass and a forcefield that they would activate in an instant. Aurora hopped up onto the couch with Luna arriving moments later to take up her customary position on the arm. Content to watch the remaining humans. 

Fitz immediately enveloped Jemma in his arms when he saw her tears, his own still wet on his cheeks. Letting either of his girls out of his sight was a Herculean feat for him still. Over four years of them always being together wasn’t easy for any of them to let go.

“Did anyone suspect anything?” he asked proud that he’d kept the waiver out of his voice. 

“Coulson seems to think we asked for a night alone to give Alya a little brother or sister and May did nothing to dissuade his veiled comments so I am assuming she is thinking the same thing. Alya barely looked back once they got into the car, May got them tickets to Frozen on Broadway then they would sleepover at the Lighthouse with the entire team. Even the Astro Ambassadors are home for a bit.”

Fitz couldn’t help but wince. It had barely been a week since they had gotten Alya to stop playing Let It Go on repeat so she could sing along at the top of her little lungs. This would no doubt bring on an encore. 

“Coulson isn’t too far off is he,” Fitz said and kissed the top of her head. “If this works Alya will get a new member of the family. If it’s an Uncle or a Brother is up to him.” 

“I bet it’s brother,” Jemma said and the twinkle returned to her eyes as she looked over at what they had been working on since they’d gotten back. A new version of the device that allowed them to jump timelines sat ready to go

Since they didn’t know if they would succeed or even if Deke would want to give up his new life they hadn’t told anyone about their plans or project, most especially Alya. Their precious daughter had been devastated by the loss of her Godfather, Uncle Enoch. Even more when the Uncle Deke she’d been told so many stories about didn’t make it back either. Though she was happy with his sacrifice to make sure her parents and other Aunts and Uncles made it back. They didn’t want to get her hopes up should they not succeed or Deke didn’t want to come back. Afterall he was a rockstar over there. 

Beyond that the pair hoped Mack wouldn’t be too cross with them if they succeeded. 

“I bet you are right,” Fitz agreed as he squeezed her and led her over to the device. He was already in his coveralls with the helmet set on the table next to the portal. 

This device was different, rather than closing immediately it would remain open for thirty minutes for at least the first trip. It was the subsequent trips that concerned them as they hadn’t been able to run too many tests for fear of losing the progress they had made altogether. 

Jemma helped FItz slip on his backpack that contained another suit and helmet for Deke should he choose to come back with him, momentarily bringing her back to missions past.

“You’ll be careful?” Jemma said unable to keep her voice steady with the question. The fact Fitz was going to jump to the tattered and battered timeline they had left behind hit her like a punch to the stomach. 

“I’ll be careful, promise,” he said and hugged her again. “And I promise to come back to you. Time and Space are nothing to use now.”

Jemma laughed at that and savored his arms around her.

“I know you will, now go get our Grandson back,” she said before kissing him full on the lips. Something he happily returned. 

When they finally parted Jemma gave him one last sweet back before she took over the controls from behind a panel of safety glass. Out of habit checking Alya’s area to make sure she hadn’t snuck out, only to find the animals alone now asleep. 

Fitz slipped on the helmet and looked up as the machine came to life, barely hearing Jemma’s countdown before there was a flash of blue light.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jemma paced the lab as she watched the timer next to the portal click up to twenty five minutes. FItz had five more minutes to get back or it would close and he would have to wait for Jemma to get it reopened once everything had cooled down and been reset. 

With her focus fully on the portal and desperately waiting for two figures to emerge, Jemma nearly missed the buzz of her phone. She quickly pulled it out and felt a smile spread across her face despite the situation.

It was a picture from May outside of the theater. Coulson in a smart sports suit, May in a stunning dark blue gown, and Alya now in a rather elaborate Elsa costume, complete with a long cape that shimmered like falling snow, in her arms was a brand new Elsa doll that matched no doubt purchased with the dress. Jemma let out an audible coo and sent her response that she adored it and to enjoy the show. She would surely get a scene by scene, song by song, re enactment as soon as Alya got home. 

The text gave her enough of a distraction to see that two minutes had passed since she’d last looked at the timer. 

“Come on Fitz,” Jemma pleaded, “Come back to me.” 

As if he had heard her pleas the portal began to grow brighter and with one minute and thirty seconds left three figures appeared on the pad hidden by the blinding light that filled the room. 

Jemma had to shield her eyes while Aurora began to bark madly at the new arrivals, all from the safety of Alya’s little space.

Once the light died down, Jemma shut down the portal and looked upon the trio of disbelief. 

“Enoch!” she cried and ran to him without hesitation to throw her arms around him in happiness. 

“Hello Jemma Simmons,” he said as he gently returned the hug. 

“What am I chopped liver?” a familiar voice asked as he removed his helmet.

“DEKE!” she cried again. This time she reached out to pull Deke into her arms with Enoch, not quite ready to let either one of them go.

“Hi Nana,” Deke said, his voice full of emotion, his own arms held her just as tight. “I’ve missed you,” he added in her ear.

“Oh Deke,” she said. Enoch was content to wait while grandmother and grandson cried. 

Fitz was subtle as he took a quick picture of the reunion before he joined in. His family is now very nearly whole again. 

Fitz had been lucky when he jumped. Shield was still using the bar as a cover for the base, even more so that Deke, now Director Shaw, had been at the base when he arrived. Deke hadn’t hesitated for a moment at the opportunity to come back. It took him all of five minutes to hand over control to Roxie and Hand before they’d run to his bunk to pack a few irreplaceable items. The old multi tool making Fitz swell with pride.

It had been on their way to the bunk that Deke had pulled out a familiar communication device that Fitz had last used to call for help during the Chronicoms attack on the Lighthouse. It had turned out that making sure the Monoliths had been destroyed were one of Deke’s first orders of business and that had led him right to Enoch. The two had become fast friends and for Deke, Enoch offered a lifeline to the family he’d thought he’d lost forever. 

“I have all my boys,” Jemma said, finally letting them go to embrace Fitz and settle into his arms. 

Aurora chose that moment to come over to meet the new arrivals. Sniffing them both with a wagging tail. 

Deke didn’t waste a moment to scoop her up into his arms and snuggle her close. “You guys got a dog! I thought for sure you would have had a kid or two by now, but a dog is cool.”

Both Fitz and Jemma had to laugh as Aurora seemed to understand what Deke had said and cocked her head in confusion. Though it was the ever observant Enoch who spotted Alya’s lab in the corner.

“Bestie, I do believe they have a child, and a cat if I am not mistaken,” he said as he pointed out the area not far from them where Luna still napped oblivious of what was going on around her. 

Fitz felt a pang of sadness and even a bit of jealousy hearing Enoch use that term with someone else. Yet he couldn’t be mad, seeing Enoch again was a miracle neither of them had expected or planned for. So he let it pass and squeezed Jemma lightly to let her confirm it.

Jemma’s smile was so brilliant it nearly lit up the room. She pulled out her phone first showing Fitz the most recent picture before handing her phone to Deke who had reluctantly put down Aurora. 

“Her name is Alya,” Jemma began, her heart filling as Deke cradled the phone as if it was something precious. “She is five and a half years old now. We found out I was pregnant not long after we went into hiding….and she’s the reason we stayed away so long. It was hard to say goodbye to our happily ever after.”

“She’s smart, tenacious, stubborn, sweet, and our everything,” FItz added.

“She’s beautiful,” Deke said his voice thick with emotion. “I can’t wait to meet her, when the time is right. I imagine this would all be a lot for her to take in, a stranger, two strangers, suddenly showing up in her home.”

“Oh Deke,” Jemma said but it was Fitz who jumped in, his voice gentle yet firm.

“Deke, neither you or Enoch are strangers to her or to us. You are our family pure and simple. Enoch, is her Godfather,” and as he spoke Enoch stood up taller, the smallest of smiles appearing upon his lips. “As for you Deke, you can decide who you want to be to her. She sees the teams as her Aunts and Uncles, but we felt you could be like her big brother. Though we understand if you would like to be her Uncle as well.”

“Brother,” Deke said without hesitation. “I would be honored to be her Big Brother.”

Everyone but Enoch was crying now and Jemma decided it was time to get everyone out of the lab, changed, fed, and to have a proper discussion before Coulson and May were back with Alya in the morning. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway!”

Alya sang the song as loud as she could as Lola pulled up in front of her cottage. She was still in her Elsa dress having refused to take it off. Even more since Elena had braided her now longer hair like Elsa’s to match. The sight of her parents made her forget to ask Uncle Coulson to repeat the song again. 

“Mama! Da!” she called 

They waved back from the porch and everyone missed May’s sigh of relief that they didn’t have to do another fun of the song. Now, she understood why Fitz’s eye twitches every time he heard it.

Coulson stopped the car and while she’d gotten out of her seat belts in her booster, Alya waited for a door to be opened. Lola was a nice car and one did not jump out of her. Or step on her. Or throw up in her. 

May opened the door and Alya tore over to her parents, Fitz running to and scooped her up to spin her around before he pulled her into a tight hug. Coulson joined her with Alya’s overnight bag and a smile on his face. 

“Remember, not a word about the chocolate and marshmallow pancakes Daisy made for breakfast,” Coulson whispered to May. As if she needed much warning, the team had loaded the little girl up with enough chocolate she could get to the moon if she really wanted too with all the energy she had. 

“Won’t be from me,” May said as they reached the family to hand off the bags. “Sorry we have to drop her and run, but I have a lecture and Coulson finally agreed to come speak with the new recruits.”

Jemma embraced them both before she took Alya. “Make sure you stop back by soon for a proper visit,” she said. She knew very well they had been on a tight schedule, that had been part of the plan to ensure that Alya would get special time with Deke before they brought in the rest of the team. 

“And thank you so much,” Fitz followed “That time alone was just what we needed.”

\--------------------------

Deke could hear familiar voices outside but had to force himself to stay on the sofa next to Enoch. Enoch had been an instant hit with the Fitzsimmons animals and Aurora sat in his lap as she watched for the door to open and Luna perched on his shoulder. The Chronicom was the calm one while Deke couldn’t hold still. 

He could hear Coulson and May and while he would have loved to see them, it was the excited babbling of a little girl that had his full attention. 

“Do not worry my friend,” Enoch said “Miss Alya is sure to love you if she is anything like her parents.” Fitzsimmons had another surprise in store. The Enoch of their time had known his fate due to their work with the timestream. And as a result had kept a drive of his memories up until that last day trapped in the loop. Thus the Enoch of Deke’s timeline now had both of their memories.

Deke didn’t get a chance to respond as the front door opened and Fitzsimmons came in, Alya in her fathers arms while her mother covered her eyes.

Deke stood and fidgeted with a small stuffed lemon he’d kept in his bunk to remind him of his mom, ready to give it to Alya,.

“Okay Monkey, are you ready for your surprise?” FItz asked.

Alya’s response was a giggle as she tried to peer past her mother’s hands. “Yes!” she called out. 

With that Jemma dropped her hands and Alya saw who her visitors were for the first time. 

“Hi Alya, I’m-” Deke started but didn’t get a chance to finish.

“DEKE!” Alya screamed and barreled into him so hard it knocked him back to the couch and allowed her to sit on his chest bouncing up and down in her excitement. “You’re here! Mama, Da! Deke is here!”

“Sure am Lemon Drop,” Deke said, a bit breathless as Alya continued to bounce on him and neither of her parents or his best friend made any move to rescue him as said grandparents were happily taking pictures. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet Aurora and Luna, they are my, UNCLE ENOCH!”

Deke let out an audible gasp as she used Deke’s chest to launch herself at Enoch who was able to move Aurora out of the way and easily catch the little girl gently.

“I’ve missed you,” She sniffled and looked over at Deke before she pulled his sleeve to get him closer until she had managed to be in both of their laps at the same time.

“And I you Miss Alya, after all I only have one Goddaughter and I am pleased it is you,” Enoch said. 

Jemma had to muffle her sob as she and Fitz settled into the love seat across from them. One of the Dwarves on picture duty as the family savored the moment. For the first time ever their family was at last together and whole. 

“Alya, I bet Deke and Uncle Enough would love to hear about the show you saw last night,” Fitz said with a wicked smile. 

Alya bolted up and ran towards her room, only to stop at the hall to fix them all with what she surely thought was a very stern look. “Don’t anyone move or go to another timeline, I’m going to get my dolls and music. Except if you have to go potty, Auntie May says you must potty before a special show and I will not have mission in the middle.”

End


End file.
